


Don't let scars define you

by everyday6



Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyday6/pseuds/everyday6
Summary: Matthew helps comforting y/n after she has a panic attack in a bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte/gifts).



> TW: mentions of self-harm and scars
> 
> Disclaimer: I am new to all this writing stuff, and English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes there might be. Constructive criticism always welcome!
> 
> It's not very long, but I really like how it turned out.

Your sister had been working on the Criminal Minds set for years now, so you kinda knew the cast and crew. Your sister would always force you to come with her to the parties even though she knew you didn’t like it. You always ended up standing awkwardly in a corner hoping no one would talk to you.

But he always did….

“Are you doing okay?” he lowered his voice so no one would hear him but you

“I’m fine, I’m just very tired that’s all” you tried to force a smile

“Are you sure, you look so sad today. Is there anything I can do?”

You shook your head and excused yourself as you went out to the bathroom. It was so hot in that room but you couldn’t take off your shirt, because that would mean revealing your scars, and you just didn’t feel comfortable about that. You always just went to the toilet when you had to take off the shirt so you cool down and go back in. Usually you’d go into a stall rather than standing in front of the mirrors, but today you just stood there. You looked at the white lines. You touched them. You didn’t want to go back in, you couldn’t. You also knew that if you didn’t your sister would get mad at you, and she’d scold you for making it seem like you didn’t enjoy the party - but the truth was you really didn’t. You had nothing against any of the cast or crew and all of them were so sweet to you, especially Matthew but parties really wasn’t your thing.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

You screamed as you heard the voice and immediately tried to cover up your arms. You should’ve gone into a stall, you thought to yourself as you started panicking.

“Hey hey, I’m sorry!!” 

He genuinely sounded like he was sorry, and he immediately turned around so he wasn’t facing directly towards you. You tried to breathe normally while slowly calming yourself down. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know…” his soft voice made you want to bawl your eyes out in his chest.

You didn’t say anything you just stood there with your eyes watering trying not to let any sound escape. 

“You know it doesn’t make you less beautiful of a person, right? It’s like you’re a warrior who fought a long and hard battle, and now you’ve got the scars”

You collapsed onto the floor crying, you couldn’t hold it back anymore. The tears were running down your cheeks like a waterfall. You almost couldn’t breathe normally because of how much you were crying. Matthew rushed to you laying his arms around you. He didn’t say anything he just sat there with you. It made you feel safe and when you finally started to calm down, you looked at him.

“Thank you. Thank you for saying that and for staying here with me” Your throat felt sore from all the crying, and your voice wasn’t very strong. 

Slowly, while still having eye contact with you, he gently grabbed your wrists and he bowed down and kissed every little scar there was. His soft warm lips felt so soothing against your cool skin. You didn’t feel uncomfortable, you felt so relieved and happy. Your eyes started to water again but this time you weren’t sad, you were touched and happy. When he was done he looked up at you.

“Please let me kiss these scars for the rest of my life. Let me kiss you for the rest of my life.”

The tears were standing in line to leave your eyes and before you could answer him, he had grabbed your face with his hands and he kissed you like no one had kissed you before.

Matthew got you away from the party pretty smooth because of his knowledge of other exits. He drove you home, and he offered to stay with you in case you still felt bad. You let him stay. Not because you felt bad but because you just didn’t want to be alone for once.

He was truly a special person.


End file.
